fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets Forgotten
F-Zero: Secrets Forgotten, is a cancelled collaborative fanFiction between BlackCarrot1129 and Athorment created on September 6th, 2009. Each of them write the same story from their respective character's point of view. Secret Project with Roxanne Ferallon and new character Hunter Galvis storyline connects with Forgotten Project characters Silver Wind and newcomer Serenity. It takes place after the events of Rise of the Falcon. It contained minor SilverxRoxanne issues, such as Roxy growing jealous of Silver spending more time with Serenity and people mocking them both as lovebirds. Characters Protagonists *Silver Wind *Roxanne Ferallon *Serenity Antagonists *Hunter Galvis *Sheila Cast *The Conqueror *Professor Sirius Galvis *Emilia Burns *Judy Summer (Canon) *Michael Chain (Canon) Link To Chapters Through the first Chapters, Silver's and Roxanne's stories are virtually the same with the minor differences of both noticing a few things the other doesn't, Plus one focuses on the events with serenity and the other with Hunter Galvis. It's not until chapter 3 where they take different paths and thus take on different events of the same story. Fun Facts *It's the last collaborative fanfic with Roxanne as BlackCarrot1129 's F-Zero character Story ''WARNING: Next text contains Major Spoilers.'' Years prior to the begining of Secrets Forgotten a Conqueror Soldier reports to his superiors about the survivors of an attack to an Angilark Spaceship. Only three are rescued by Mute City Doctors and taken to the hospital, but they are ambushed by a heavy Tank Ship. The local police try to fend off the enemy and prove to be no match. The leading doctor bravely tried to save the young girl in critical state under his grasp, yet lost control, crashed and died instantly. Both patient and doctor are left for dead in the city's night allies. Unknown to everybody, a mysterious figure takes the girl to their laboratories with only a 12% of possibility of surviving and dropping. Present day, year 2250. The Conqueror's forces find a deactivated Biomechanical android and learn of its origin from its scrambled journals. Project: Galvis, led by Professor Sirius Galvis is the result of an investigation for a BioMetal capable of regenerating itself which erased the need for reparations of damaged machines. Using the DNA structure of reptilian creatures has opened the posibility of a new sentient race and Sirius continues his research. All specimens but Unit R7-39 manage to stay alive and are suddenly contacted by the Galactic Federation to turn "Sid", as he named it, into a fighting machine to stop a Rogue experiment labeled "The Angel". In need of the funds, Sirius does as told and tries to convince "Sid" of what has to be done. He transfers all his investigation to his digital memory and dies on the onslaught created in the fierce battle between "Sid" and "The Angel". The Conqueror orders his men to reprogram what's left of it's circuits and increase its killing potential ten-fold, erasing "Sid" and sending "Hunter Galvis" after the Silver Wind, knowing the possible threat he represents. Out of Mute City, Roxanne Ferallon gathers her thoughts imagining life in Silver's homeplanet before it underwent its war with The Conquerors. She is contacted and summoned by Jody Summers, who assigns her the mission of entering the next races and keep an eye for its newcomers, some of which were part of criminal gangs. She seems to notice the image of a spider-like creature on the vicinity, yet she shrugs it off thinking it's her imagination. The creature can't determine if the Rocket Angel is "The Angel" and follows her. On the main lobby of the F-Zero races, Silver tries to get information on the newcomers without success when he encounters a new racer called Serenity. Both meet Roxanne there and notice the angilark is not particularly talkative and shy as she leaves them to talk. Serenity separates from the conversation as she meets her doctor in the waiting room. He assures her all his scientific companions and himself wish her to adapt to a new life, as she has been secluded from the world and under observation. As the race begins, the creature appears preparing a laser beam and shoots #100, the "Silver Light". It misses but gets Serenity instead, causing The Illusion to crash. Hunter Galvis reveals itself targeting Silver as its primary target and reveals he is after an "Angel" thinking of Rocket Angel, Roxanne. Silver Wind Faces The robotic Hunter, cutting it's limbs, yet it will always regrows it's body parts. Roxanne divises a plan to cut it's head off and while it seems to prove effective at first, Galvis manages to reconect it's head and continue the attack. Serenity seems to remember something forgotten long ago and stops the battle. Galvis seems to have his circuits messed up as it panics and jumps away from the two "angels". Serenity and Silver give chace, as she tries to tell him about Galvis. Meanwhile, Roxanne is left behind and contacted by Jody Summers. She gives her the task to meet Emilia Burns, as she suspects she erased the Federation's files on Project Galvis. Serenity reaches for Galvis and questions why it is after an angel. Galvis respondes that the Angel is a monster that must be stoped. Silver jumps in and blocks the hunter before it could launch an attack on Serenity. She reacts to another memory and hits Galvis with a powerful energy Sphere into a building. Galactic Federation troops and units arrive the scene and both leave. Roxanne walks into the prisoner communication room and speaks with Emilia Burns through a Glass wall. She is not happy to see Roxy and ignores her help requests, as she was encarcerated due to her and Silver's efforts in the past. Roxanne makes her talk when she brings back how Emilia's Brother was killed as an F-Zero racer, much like Silver is assaulted. Emilia gives her a microchip on project Sheila, an ongoing research about the same time as Project Galvis. They are interrupted by Jody, as she commands her to confirm the location of the Bloody Chain Crew. In a downtown alley, Roxanne spies on a few thugs and a teenager trying to join the gang when she is ambushed and capture. The Street Crew's boss, Michael Chain gets ahold of the microchip and learns about the scientific endeavour to give a little girl the power to regenerate, though it's a shot-lived kidnaping as someone crashes in. The Bloody Chain prepare to fight who they expect to be Silver trying to rescue Roxanne, but Galvis is the one to break in and take the rocket angel away. It then plots on capturing Serenity too to determine who's the Angel and finish it's programming... Gallery Silver_vs_Galvis_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Galvis VS Silver, by BlackCarrot1129 Timeline Main Article: F-Zero ABP Continuity Category:Athmnt Fics Category:Future Foe Scenarios Category:FanFiction